In His Heart
by NightBeast
Summary: The 3rd and final story of my trilogy that I started. In His Shadow, In His Arms, and now finally In His Heart. Naruto is devastated that he lost out on the chance at being with Sakura, but what he doesn't know is that there's always been someone out there for him, waiting for him to accept her love and her heart so she could have a place in his heart as well. Enjoy!


**In His Heart**  
Pairing: Naru/Hina  
Rating: M  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...

* * *

AN: I apologize for the abrupt ending of In His Arms! I know that was terrible of me to leave it off like that, BUT I am happy to announce that I do intend to put some of Sasuke and Sakura's new married life (from my story In His Arms) in this story, as well as continuing the slowly advancing Temari and Shikamaru's married life (from In His Shadow) that way you can see where I was going with that! :)

* * *

Naruto sat at the bar, contemplating where he was in his life. His best friend, Sasuke, had just married the girl of his dreams, well, Naruto's, too, and they were getting ready to leave on their honey moon. He had tried to put his best foot forward when Sasuke had asked him to be his best man, but oh was it so hard! Standing there, watching your best friend marry the girl that you loved, knowing that they were far more better suited for one another than he would ever be suited for her, and congratulating them on finally tying the knot!

He nodded towards the bartender, signaling that he wanted another beer. The bartender brought one over, and sympathetically said, "This one's on me man." Naruto just nodded, grateful. He shouldn't be so bitter, but thinking of them getting ready to go on their honeymoon right now irritated him to no end. _Why am I being this way? I knew that I never had a chance with her, no matter if they were or weren't talking. She's always had eyes just for him, and whether he likes to admit it or not, he's always had eyes just for her. _He took a swig of beer, drowning out his sorrows. _I need to snap out of this! There are plenty of single girls here, and I shouldn't even be that hung up on Sakura!_ He scanned the room, looking for a cute girl he could go talk to, and see where that led. As he scanned the room, his eyes landed on Hinata, standing in the corner all by herself. He decided that he'd go keep her company because nobody deserved to be left on their own.

"Hey, Hinata. What's up?" Naruto asked, coming to stand next to her.

"N-n-not m-m-much." She answered shyly, averting eye contact.

_I hate that she stutters so much! _"Did you enjoy the wedding?" She just nodded, still looking away. "Did you come with a date?" _Wow, way to sound like a creep!_ She still just shook her head, not really trying to make eye contact. "Must be pretty boring, standing over here all by yourself."

"N-n-not really. I-it's o-ok" She looked up at me, blushed, then looked back down at her hands.

"Say, Hinata, would you dance with me?" Naruto asked, not really sure where the idea had come from, but pretty sure that it had been a good idea.

She looked up at him, shocked, and said, "B-b-but I d-d-don't r-r-really d-d-dance t-t-that w-w-well."

_The stuttering seems to get worse as she gets more nervous! _"Well, I promise to take it slow." He grasped her hand, leading her onto the dance floor. "Besides, I'm not that great of a dancer, either." He winked at her, and something inside of him started to melt when she blushed. He guided her hands to his shoulders, and put his hands on her hips, holding her lightly against him. "See? This isn't so bad!"

She only nodded, refusing to make eye contact.

After a few moments, when the song was almost at an end, Hinata's foot caught on something, causing her to fall into Naruto's chest. His arms tightened around her, steadying both her and him, and he felt her arms tighten around his neck. She looked up at him, her eyes wide with shock, and an apology on her lips. Before she could say anything, he bent down and kissed her lightly on the lips. He didn't know why he had felt that it was the right thing to do, but he didn't regret it. He loved the soft feel of her lips against his, and was even more shocked that he could feel her slowly responding to him. He felt brave, so he put a little more pressure on her lips, his tongue outlining the seal of hers. She responded shyly, opening her mouth slowly, and that's all the encouragement that he needed. His tongue darted in there, tasting of her sweetness, desperately seeking hers. She met his bravely, not backing down from this battle, which encouraged him even more. He could feel himself getting hard just imagining what comes next.

Just as soon as it had started, it stopped. She tore herself away from his lips, pushing against his chest ever so lightly. "That shouldn't have happened! I'm sorry!" And with that, she turned around, and walked out of the door.

Naruto just stood there, not quite sure of what to make of the situation. All he knew is that he really liked their kiss, and wouldn't mind trying it again.

* * *

Hinata all but ran from the building to her car, desperate to get away from Naruto. _I can't believe that that just happened! _Hinata touched her lips, remembering the touch of Naruto's lips on hers, and the sweetness of his kiss. _I've been dreaming of that kiss for years, and what do I do when it finally happens?! I run away from him! He's probably gonna think that I'm an idiot, and never wanna speak to me again! _She got to her car, unlocking it so she could get in when she heard footsteps. She turned in alarm, hoping that it wasn't a robber, or worse, and breathed a sigh of relief when it was only Naruto.

"Hinata, are you ok? Did I offend you by kissing you?" Naruto asked softly, coming up to stand in front of her.

She shook her head no, then looked down at her car keys.

"Well, the way you practically ran from the building makes me believe otherwise..." He trailed off, causing her to look up. "Did you not like the kiss?"

"I loved it!" She blurted out, then blushed and looked away.

"Was it too much?"

"No!" She looked up at him then, her eyes searching.

"Do you not like me like that?"

"I do..." She admitted, looking down at his chest now, not able to make eye contact. When he breathed a sigh of relief, she looked back up at him.

He grinned at her, that cute boyish grin that she loved so much. "Well, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Me?" she squeaked out, not sure if he was being serious or not.

"Of course you!" He looked around the parking lot and said, "I'm pretty sure that we're the only ones out here."

She smiled then, and nodded. "That would be nice."

"You didn't stutter!" He sounded shocked. She blushed and started to speak, but he cut her off. "Don't you dare start stuttering now! It is kinda cute, though, not gonna lie." He winked at her causing her to blush even more.

He bent down to take her keys form her, unlocked her door for her and held it open. "After you, my lady." She got in, but he caught her wrist before she could sit down. He kissed her gently on the lips, then helped her into her seat saying, "Drive safely, and I'll see you tomorrow for a lunch date. Does that work for you?"

Hinata smiled at him, and she said, "Yes, that would be nice." She started her car up, saying, "Goodnight, Naruto."

He waved back at her and said, "Goodnight, Hinata."

* * *

A.N.

I know it's short, and I promise to do better next time! Hope that it was a decent start though!

~NightBeast


End file.
